nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
CRAFTENDO FADED
W''h''y a''r''e y''o''u h''e''r''e''? CRAFTENDO FADED '''is a video game based off of Craftendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is an open world game Story There they were. All of them staning next to eachother hand in hand. "So.. I guess this is it", Indigo said, as he gazed at that screen reading "DELETE FILE 'WORLD_CRAFTEND'?". "It's been quite the journey", Ice softly uttered. "But we have to do what we have to do" Luke said confidently, yet with tears edging around his eyes. Then they all counted down, until they finally hit that button. Craftendo's planet exploded into many pieces, crashing down onto nearby planets, and Luke, Ice, and Indigo all faded out of existence. The planet with so much progress had been wiped out into nothing, into absolute dust. Until there was utter peace, leaving just stars of what used to be Craftendo. Where Is My Mind plays. '''PHINIX PRESENTS *Camera slowly pans around space* A GAME BASED OFF OF THE EVENTS OF CRAFTENDO *Zooms in on planets* CRAFTENDO FADED Suddenly, the stars start forging back together fusing to create a planet. As soon as this cracked planet is forged together, it spins out of control going at insane speeds through space, until it stops where Craftendo used to be. This planet was eerily similar to Craftendo. Out of the sky, 3 bodies are falling like meteorites, and then they strike the planet. The first one wakes up. ---- ???: Huh? Where am I? Wait.. why am I-- ---- This person's voice was interrupted by more crashes. This time buildings are crashing down. One was a stone fortress, the other was a castle with a sharp pillar, heading straight down, and other buildings, including a Rainbow-colored building, a blue building with no text, and quartz buildings. Then after this, you can see several random things falling out of the sky such as letters like "D" "G" and "L" falling out of the sky, and signs. After all of this fell, there seemed to be peace, until finally, there was one last huge red circular structure falling from the sky, which crashed hard, sounding a loud explosion. This man was startled by what was happening. The camera pans on his face, and reveals it is Ice. ---- Ice: W-what happened? How is this possible? W-who... did this? ---- Ice's clothes were badly ripped, and it was beginning to storm so he needed to find shelter. He ran with fear, as fast as he could as the rain slapped his shoulder, and the thunder rumbled the earth. Gameplay Controls *A - Pick up items, talk to people, select, use, action *B - Running, close/cancel/back *X - Leap, climb, interact with object *Y - Attack, Use weapons *R Stick - Move camera, first person/third person (clicked) *L Stick - Move character, change character (clicked) *< - Change clothes *> - Change weaponry Gameplay Throughout the game, you are free to do whatever you want, due to the game being open world. However, periodically throughout the game, random occurances will happen. Weather will always change, depending on the time of year in the game. Modes Story In story mode, you must follow the story and figure out the mystery of the recently impossibly revived Craftendo. What will happen? Find out. Free Mode Build your dream Craftendo styled city, and do whatever you want with it. Resident Be a resident in the town of Craftendo, and see how your decisions impact the story of Craftendo. Buildings Buildings will fall out of the sky, based off of events you trigger on the planet. They will often if not always fall down with another person, and/or after another person. Upgrades Secret Buildings Characters Characters also fall out of the sky, and you can switch to become them. They all have special abilities. Weapons/Items